What!
by Everend
Summary: Inuyasha wakes up and finds his whole world has changed.
1. 1: A Strange New World

Inuyasha groaned and looked up, his vision was fuzzy. He rubbed his eyes and blinked until the world was focused around him. At first he accepted his surroundings but soon a little voice in the back of his mind was screaming "WHAT THE HELL?"

Inuyasha sat, eyes bulging, dressed in a white button down shirt with black pants and black socks, wearing slippers, in human form, sitting next to Kagome in her school with a pencil in his hand and a piece of paper that said MATH TEST right in front of him.

He looked frantically around scanning the faces in the crowd noting Miroku sitting by the window eagerly scratching the paper with his pencil and Sango sitting in the back staring depressed out the window with her paper flipped over.

His eyes wandered over the class again. He was too dumbfounded to say a word. Just as his eyes wandered to the door of the classroom it opened and the silver haired form of his brother strode haughtily into the room. It was the last straw. Inuyasha leaped up and screamed pointing at Sesshomaru.

The whole class stared at him wide eyed.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Inuyasha demanded. "What kind of messed up tricks are you pulling on me?"

Sesshomaru glared at him a moment and proceeded to ignore him completely. "Everyone pass in your exams, time is up."

Inuyasha still standing and pointing dumbfounded at Sesshomaru watched as the students all around him went up and deposited their tests on his desk. Inuyasha soon found himself alone with his brother after everyone had left. He found it rather unnerving that Kagome, Miroku and Sango had all just left him.

Sesshomaru stared at him, "Where is your test."

Inuyasha fumbled for words. "I... what the hell is going on..."

Sesshomaru cocked his head a moment in confusion then just brushed the whole encounter off. "I do not want to know what your problem is." He bent down and collected the tests and left the room turning at the last moment. "Make sure you are home for dinner, mother hates it when you are late."

Inuyasha took the opportunity to flee the room, he needed to clear his head.

He picked his way utterly confused down the hallways of Kagome's school growing more and more confused. Everyone waved to him happily or smiled at him. How they knew him was beyond his comprehension. He had no idea why he was even here. He didn't even remember coming through the well.

As he walked down the hall he froze in shock and awe. He watched intently as Kikyo approached him smiling widely.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Inuyasha blinked.

"Ready for what?" He asked suspiciously glaring at her.

"For our date idiot. You promised you would take me out after school for some ice cream and a little shopping." She said rolling her eyes.

"Date?" Inuyasha's mouth hung open.

"Yes, date, you know, people who are going out tend to go on them to have fun and further their blossoming feelings." She said with a frown. "What is with you all of a sudden? Just this morning you couldn't keep quiet about our date and now you suddenly have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"But you are dead..." Inuyasha said bluntly. "I remember it quite well... you shot me with an arrow after we were tricked by Naraku and you died right after... your soul was re-incarnated in Kagome and you were brought back as a partial being that wanted to drag me into the depths of hell..."

"..." Kikyo stared at him speechless, "I... What?" She shook her head in complete astonishment. "Are you on drugs or something?" She looked intently into his eyes and at his arms searching for some hint of drug use.

"I'm so confused." He said slumping to the floor scratching his head.

"You and me both." Kikyo said eying him oddly. "Why would the principal trick me to shooting you with an arrow?

"The principal?" Inuyasha's head snapped up.

"Naraku is the name of the principal of the school. Honestly what happened to you?"

"I wish I knew, I woke up and suddenly I was here..."

"Well there's a new one. How deep of you Inuyasha. Look, is this some kind of ploy to get out of our date or something?"

"What? I... no..." Inuyasha said.

"Fine then, can we go?" Kikyo demanded with a frown. "Honestly your such a stubborn ass. If you didn't want to go so badly you should have just said so."

"But I want to go." Inuyasha said. "I mean... I..."

"Whatever, let's just go." Kikyo said slinging her bag over her shoulders. She walked off down the hall. Inuyasha ran to catch up.

He followed Kikyo down the hall to a small room with lockers. Kagome and her three friends stood chatting idly making plans of some sort or other when he appeared behind Kikyo.

Kagome looked up at them for a moment with a frown then looked away.

"Oy, Kagome!" He called out. She looked up startled. Her friends looked up and grinned.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered turning bright red. He recoiled at her reaction unprepared.

"What's with you?" He said. She blinked at him. Kikyo watched with a confused and amused look. "Let's go back tonight alright?"

"Go back? Go back where?" Kagome asked. Her friends gave her a sly look.

"What this Inuyasha?" Kikyo demanded suspiciously.

"What?"Inuyasha suddenly felt as though he had dug himself a hole. "Back in the well..."

"Oh ho! Kagome you didn't tell us you were sleeping with Inuyasha!"

"Wha... no!" Kagome paled she glared at Inuyasha. "You jerk!"

Inuyasha cringed and Kagome stormed away. Kikyo pushed her way in close to Inuyasha. "Is this true?"

"No!" He exclaimed. He watched Kagome go sadly. Kikyo noticed and slapped him.

"I don't believe you. Damn it Inuyasha, go to hell." Kikyo stormed off just as angrily as Kagome had. Inuyasha stood frozen in place.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I can tell you that much." Miroku said slipping a shoulder over Inuyasha's shoulders. "You just lost your girlfriend and pissed off another girl in one fell swoop. I don't envy you."

"How come you are here anyway? I thought you couldn't go through the well? Sango too for that matter." Inuyasha asked rubbing his cheek.

"Well, I have no idea what you are talking about and Sango would probably kill me if I talked to her. I'm just stating some obvious facts to a fellow classmate."

"This just keeps getting better." Inuyasha sighed in frustration.

"I don't know what you mean but I wish you well. Though I am impressed you managed to keep two girls at once." Miroku sighed reverently.

"It's not like that!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Sure, sure." Miroku winked at him and walked off. Soon enough Inuyasha was remembering his brother's words: "Make sure you are home for dinner, mother hates it when you are late."

He cursed. "I give up," He took a step then stopped completely, "Where the hell do I live in this messed up world?"


	2. 2: Kagome?

Inuyasha walked in the only direction he knew. He would have to deal with the consequences later. This way he would at least be at familiar grounds. He huffed his way up the steps to the Higurashi shrine and hoped Kagome was in a good mood.

Inuyasha had no clue what was going on and he was starting to get scared. No one seemed to know a thing about what was going on and everyone was in a place they shouldn't be. It had to be some kind of insidious plot. He was starting to have a sinking feeling though that everything had been a dream. What he could not understand though was if it were a dream and he had awakened from it why was he devoid of memories of this place. Something seemed very wrong and he was determined to find out just what the hell had happened.

He peered over the top of the steps and saw the familiar layout of the place where Kagome lived. He felt eyes on the back of his neck and turned to look. For a brief moment he thought he saw someone in the bushes but it must have been his imagination as he saw nothing now. He shrugged and stepped out into the wide walkway to the house.

"Can I help you?" The voice of Kagome's brother said behind him suddenly. He jumped wildly. "Sorry about that." The boy smiled.

"You don't know me either?" Inuyasha said more to himself then Souta.

"No... Should I?" He asked.

"Keh, I know your sister." He said.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You're Inuyasha aren't you?" Souta asked suddenly.

"You do know me?" Inuyasha asked with some relief.

"Who doesn't! You're the hair to theTessaiga Corporation, the richest boy in the World!"

"I am?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Yeah, and you go out with that Kikyo girl, the one that is plastered all over the news, she's some kind of human rights activist right?" Souta asked excitedly.

"She is?" Inuyasha muttered questioningly. Souta looked up at him wide eyed.

"Do you really know my sister?" He asked.

"Well yeah, We fight demons toge... Yeah, I go to the same school as her." Inuyasha caught himself before he alienated himself even more from the people around him and found himself ally-less and in a hole somewhere.

"Demons?" Souta asked?

"Never mind, Is she here or not?" He demanded.

"I just got back, so I don't know yet. Come inside if you like and see." Souta said.

"Keh!" Inuyasha barked. He walked quickly toward the house, Souta at his heels like a little puppy.

Inuyasha threw open the door and walked in. He cast off the slippers he had in favor of his bare feet. It seemed more comfortable that way. He stood in the hallway.

"I'm home!" Souta called out. Kagome's mother called back warmly.

"Welcome back!" Her voice came from the kitchen. Inuyasha could hear the rustling of pots and pans.

"Guess who's here!" He called. "He's looking for sis."

Kagome's mother peered out from the door and looked at Inuyasha. Her hand went to her mouth and she gasped slightly.

"Welcome! Please come in!" She bowed slightly and Souta pulled him into the dining room. Kagome's mother returned almost instantly with some tea. Inuyasha frowned There was something he really disliked about this situation. HE had some tea anyway.

"What can we do for you sir?" Kagome's mother asked politely.

"Is Kagome here?" He said.

"Kagome? No she hasn't come back yet, I asked her to stop at the store after school. She should be home soon though." She smiled a bit nervously. "May I ask what you need her for?"

"I, well, nothing really. I have a strange situation..." Inuyasha fumbled with the words.

"Oh?" Inuyasha scratched his head. "Can I see your well?"

"Our well?" Kagome's mother looked at him like he suddenly turned into a rubber fish.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said.

"Well, alright, Souta would you bring him?" Kagome's mother stood shaking her head mumbling about excentric rich people. Inuyasha followed Souta to a shabby looking clearly aged shed that would have been rather beautiful had it been kept up with over the years.

Souta opened the door and peered after Inuyasha as he slipped into the shed. He threw open the covering over the well and jumped in. He promptly smashed into the bottom of the well and Souta stood at the rim and called down to him.

"Are you alright."

"Keh, I'm fine!" Inuyasha exclaimed leaping up angrily.

"Is there some reason why you just jumped down our well?" Souta asked.

"Oy, kid, ever hear of the shikon jewel?" Inuyasha asked pulling himself up.

"The what?"

"Never mind." Inuyasha muttered grumpily.

He walked with Souta back to the house where he heard Kagome's voice within. She must have come back while he was leaping into the well.

"It is horrible mom," Kagome sobbed. "Everyone thinks I'm some kind of sordid mistress now for that man. It'll be all over the news. What should I do?" Inuyasha hesitated at the door. Souta looked at Inuyasha curiously.

"What did you do? You're in for it now."

"Keh." He hissed. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Kagome's eyes went wide as he walked into the house. She was caught between anger and surprised delight.

"What's with that look?" He asked twisting his face grumpily. Kagome's mother looked as confused as he felt. "Sorry about earlier." He forced the words from his mouth despite all his pride. He remembered Kagome angry and decided to avoid it.

"I..." Kagome started. Inuyasha grabbed her sleeve and towed her from the room back outside.

"Alright, here is the story." Inuyasha spent the next three hours telling his entire tale with more detail then he even knew he was able of observing. Kagome stared at him with a stupid disbelieving grin that screamed she wanted to leave.

When he was done he felt completely a fool. She stared at him torn between disbelief and embarrassment. He had not spared her the details of their relationship.

"I don't understand though... I can't go through the well..." Inuyasha mused.

"Its not a new moon." Kagome said distantly. "Its a full moon tomorrow."

Inuyasha was crushed completely.

"I have no memories from this world, this can't be real." Inuyasha said for the first time in what seemed eons on the verge of tears. Nothing made sense.

"I don't know if what you said is true or not, and I'm inclined to believe its not, but even if its not true that was one of the sweetest and most amazing stories I have ever heard. You are welcome here any time. I'll gladly be your friend." She smiled cryptically. "And if what you say proves true, I certainly won't complain."

Inuyasha felt some relief. He had at least one place he could turn. He looked over at her seriously. "Where do I live in this world? I don't want to be late home... I may be killed by my brother... or his mother."


	3. 3: Sango's woes I

Kagome led Inuyasha back downtown near the school. He had somehow convinced her to show him the way back to his house or at least to someone who knew where the hell he actually lived in this strange place.

He dreaded the thought of angering his brother and mother. He shuddered at the very thought. He did not want two relentless demons after his blood. Especially in his current shape and form. He was no match for them whatsoever.

Kagome seemed to be smiling pleasantly during their little trek. Inuyasha felt himself gazing off at her outlined beautifully in the setting sun. He sighed. He really did like her even if he could never admit as much. But thoughts of Kikyo always appeared to drive out Kagome. Especially now. She was very much alive and was his Girlfriend, Inuyasha emphasized the was in his head. He wondered if she would take him back.

Inuyasha despised himself. He was torn between two people that were essentially the same person. He had feelings for both of them but he could not choose. He damned his indecision but how could he ever choose between the same people? He frowned. They were not the same. They may look alike and have the same soul but they were not the same. There was something about Kagome that seemed wholesome and pleasant... when she wasn't beating him into the ground with that damnable necklace. He spat.

"Stupid Bitch." He muttered.

"Did you say something?" Kagome said.

"No." He hissed.

"Alright, alright, take it easy." Kagome scowled at him.

They walked in silence past the school and Inuyasha looked into the vacated school grounds and caught sight of a figure slumped against a tree looking distantly into the sky.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha said squinting at the figure.

"What is it?" She asked glancing at him.

"Isn't that Sango?" He pointed at the form. Kagome followed his finger and strained her eyes.

"I think it is." She said.

"What the hell is she doing?" He demanded.

"Looks to me like she is staring listlessly into the sky." Kagome said blandly. Inuyasha made a face at her.

"Let's go talk to her." Inuyasha said.

"I thought returning home was at the pain of death." Kagome eyed him.

"Well yeah, but that's not like her." Inuyasha said.

"Fine." Kagome said. "But can we be quick. She kind of scares me. And its getting late. I still have homework to do."

Inuyasha nodded and they walked toward the school gate. Inuyasha planted Kagome on his back and to her absolute astonishment cleared the gate in one bound.

"Maybe you are some kind of half-demon." Kagome said.

"Keh, I told you." He said.

They picked their way over to the form of Sango that seemed to sense their approach. He went rigid and stood to face them. Inuyasha stared at her a bit taken aback. Kagome clung to Inuyasha's shirt and his somewhat behind him with a nervous laugh as he watched her incredulously.

"What do you want rich boy?" Sango demanded.

"Rich boy?" Inuyasha demanded his eye twitching slightly.

"Leave me alone." She said whirling away from him. Inuyasha's temper was failing him.

"What's your problem?" He demanded. She stopped dead and gave him a lethal look. He backed off slightly then stared right back at her. "You trying to start a fight?"

"If you don't leave me alone I may do just that." She snapped.

"Now, now, no blood please..." Kagome said backing away slowly.

"Is this about your brother?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Sango's gaze was more horrifying then anything he had ever encountered.

"What do you know of my brother?" Her words were barely audible yet Inuyasha felt them in every bone.

"I know a lot of things." Inuyasha said haughtily. Sango was not amused.

"Have you come to ridicule me? Are you here to take my pride, the only thing I have left?" Sango stepped forward angrily. "I watched my whole family die, I buried all my friends and relatives. I was shunned by everyone, they all thought I killed them. I lost my friends at school I lost my respect for people and I was cast raped and beaten from every place I called home." Sango was fighting back tears. Her voice was cracking. "I have no place to live and no one even bothers with me and now you want to take my pride from me too? You want to wrest away the last shred of dignity I have left?"

"I want to help you." Inuyasha said suddenly gazing right into her fierce glare.

She faltered. "I... What?"

Inuyasha smiled evilly and she hardened. "Come on. I don't know how safe it will be but why don't you come stay with me. You can tell me and Kagome here your troubles."

"I wouldn't have ever expected something like that from you Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and proudly clutched a fist over her heart.

"Sango, I will be glad to be your friend."

"I... Damn you both!" Sango said flustered. She whirled about and charged away from them. Inuyasha easily caught up to her and grabbed her collar. He physically dragged her back to Kagome. "Let go of me!"

"Shut up and follow." He said releasing her. She brushed herself off. "I'll just drag you back again if you run.

"Bastard." She hissed. She followed silently behind as Kagome lead the way to a rather tall skyscraper. There was a huge sign out front that said Tessaiga Corporation.

"Damn." Inuyasha said simply staring up at the building. "That's mine?"

"Is that some kind of joke?" Sango demanded.

"Ha, ha, ha... ha... He has a strange situation..." Kagome put delicately. "I'll tell you later... I have to go..."

"Whatever, see ya." Inuyasha said curtly. Kagome frowned.

"Not even a thank you?" She said tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

Inuyasha recoiled expecting a: "SIT" but it never came instead she glared at him.

He smiled weakly. "T-Thanks..." He stammered.

"That's better." Kagome said waving to both of them and tearing off down the road.

"Do you live here?" Sango asked.

"Heh..." Inuyasha rubbed his hand nervously. He moved toward the door and a man rushed out to him smiling widely.

"Master Inuysha!" He called. He was an obscenely short man with a silly mustache.

"Master?" Sango echoed raising an eye. Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Why do you look like Myoga?" He demanded.

"Why master Inuyasha, I am Myoga. It pains me that you would not remember me, your humble servant. To think I served under your father for so many years to be disregarded so easily by his son!" Myoga whined.

"Can it flea man." Inuyasha said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to greet you. I was your father's faithful butler and secretary and I remain in your service today!"

"Butler? Secretary?" Inuyasha muttered. "What the hell is that crap?"

"But enough, you must return home for dinner or your mother will have a fit!" Myoga exclaimed ushering him into a large limousine parked nearby. Sango frowned. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and veritably threw her into the car. She sat darkly in the farthest reaches of the car. The complete opposite side as Inuyasha. He sighed. The car suddenly lurched forward at top speed. Inuyasha was plastered to the back window. Sango frantically buckled her seatbelt.

"Dear god, is he going mach?" Sango breathed.


	4. 4: It's good to have friends

Inuyasha stepped tentatively into the room. Despite the idea that they were super rich he was rather surprised to find he "lived" in an old world home. It felt as though it had been plucked directly from 500 years in the past.

His "mother" looked up and smiled at him. "You're on time today." Sesshomaru was seated impressively to the right of the woman. "Mother" Eyed Sango carefully. "What's this?"

"A friend." He said immediately a sense of dread hanging over him. He feared for his life.

"I approve." The woman indicated the table. Sango and Inuyasha immediately sat. "I never thought you had a shred of good taste, but if your bringing a girl like this home instead of that filthy goodie-goodie wench Kikyo my opinion of you has changed."

Inuyasha laughed limply.

"You failed the test today Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said calmly cutting off the contrary remark growing on Sango's lips.

"Oh?" Inuyasha's "mother" asked raising an eye. "Why are you slacking in your studies?" Myoga appeared and placed plates before everyone filled to the brim with absolutely delicious looking food. There was shrimp, lobster, sushi, and that was just the first course. Inuyasha had never eaten so wonderfully before and he wondered if he ever would again.

"Maybe I should be your girlfriend." Sango whispered to him after gorging herself. She chuckled at the look of panic on his face.

Inuyasha wasn't sure but it seemed in the short car ride that had taken Sango softened. He suspected the faster then sound speeds Myoga had driven them "home" had rattled her facade. She still looked pale.

Sesshomaru leaned over to pick up some sushi and caught Inuyasha's eyes. They glared at each other. He could sense an unnerving desire to kill from his brother and evidently he was emanating the same aura as Sango backed away. It felt as though lightning bolts were jumping between their eyes.

He paused amused. He had envisioned a similar situation once before...

"I wish you two would just get along. Honestly, Inuyasha you should just accept the fact that we have graciously taken you into our family despite your being a bastard. Just accept your brother as being superior and move on. To think you were born from such a filthy and poor family. I don't know what your father saw in that little wench."

Inuyasha's hatred even made Sesshomaru raise and eyebrow. "Go to hell. Don't you dare slight my mother." He hissed. Sesshomaru's mother stared at him devilishly. Sesshomaru looked ready to strangle Inuyasha.

Inuyasha promptly stood and left the room. He went as far from that despicable woman as he could. He loved his mother very much and his respect for the sacrifices and torments she had undergone for his sake was unending. The unyielding love she had showed him to this day was his foundation. Someday he would like to show the same kind of love as she had shown him to his children and wife.

Sango followed him silently. "I see what you mean now when you said you were not sure how safe it would be..."

Inuyasha snorted and leaped effortlessly out the window and onto the roof. Sango showed almost the same lack of effort when she hoisted herself after him.

"Don't take it so personally." Sango said biting her lip.

"If you had known her you would have taken it personally too." Inuyasha said.

"What's this story of yours?" Sango asked after a moment of silence.

Inuyasha proceeded to recount the tale he had told Kagome to keep his mind off the bitterness he felt. Sango stared at him when he finished.

"Like hell that happened." She said. "But I must know, the details you spoke about what happened at my village... How could you know what happened?" She bit her lip. "Without the swords and such you described exactly what happened... Did this Naraku fellow really cause all this? Was he the one that cut a deal with my brother at the police station and whisked him away from me?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I think he is behind this strange place too. It can't be real. It just can't!"

"I don't know what to tell you." She said. "But thank you. I doubted your kindness. I will hang around you if you'll let me."

"Eh." He shrugged. "Why do you think I went through all the trouble earlier?"

They sat together quietly staring off at the stars together. It was the first real moment Inuyasha had ever really had with Sango. It comforted him somehow. He felt for the first time that he had a true friend.

"I don't know what I can do, but I will do whatever it takes to help you." Inuyasha said. "I mean it. You're the first real friend I ever had. I just regret that I noticed it now."

He paused a moment. Sango was looking at him strangely. For a brief moment, it was the same way Kagome had looked at him earlier. She turned away abruptly and stared back into the heavens. Inuyasha cursed.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I've never been this sentimental my whole life! This stupid human body is affecting my sense. We better ditch this soon or I'll become some sniveling emotion coward!" He turned to Sango who was laughing heartily. "You think that's funny huh? I want more then ever to become a demon again now!"

Extra:

"Stop laughing wench!" Inuyasha bellowed.

He turned and looked up at me as I type.

"And you, cut out this sappy crap! I want my old body back! Where is my sword? I'll kill you when this is over you bastard. Where are all my bad ass action scenes? What about the hunt for the jewel shards! This story is stupid. I quit!"

I look down at him and wave my finger: "You can't quit, this is my story, your in it until the end bucko. Just sit there and do as I tell you and your action will come soon enough."

"Yeah, well it better!" Inuyasha slumped to the roof. "If there is any more of this lovey-dovey crap I swear I'll kill you!"


	5. 5: Naraku's still mean

And So Inuyasha found himself sitting once again in a classroom with a pencil before him. He scowled bitterly and gazed out the window. It was so much more fun to be outside then it was in the hellish school.

He was at least happy he had some company now. He seriously wondered what horrible situation would arise with Kikyo today. He could feel a confrontation moving closer.

School wasn't all that bad and since Inuyasha knew he would never use any of it ever he ignored all of it. He just sat in class and contemplated his situation. He had a strong urge to hit something and when it was finally time for math class it took everything to hold himself back when his brother walked in.

Inuyasha was not exactly sure how Sesshomaru had effectively made the entire class cry out in absolute outrage with the words: "Read the rest of the book for next class and do all the problems." But he figured it was bad. Inuyasha looked over at the thick text-book on Kagome's desk that said Math on it an cringed. It had to be as thick as his palm. He did not envy the class but since he wasn't going to do it he just snickered inwardly.

"Can you believe that bastard! He just told us to read over two thousand pages and do just about the same number of problems!" Kagome screamed when Sesshomaru had left the room at the sound of the bell.

"Sucks to be you." Inuyasha intoned.

"We should complain to the principal! This is inhuman!"

"Ha, he's no human, he's a demon." Inuyasha scoffed.

"You said it!" a classmate said.

"Inuyasha, go talk to the principal, he'll listen to you. Hell you donated half the money the school has, he can't not listen to you."

"I donated?" He muttered, "I'm a loser when I'm human..."

"Come on, lets go!" Kagome said. Sango appeared next to them.

"I'll go too." She said then turned bright red.

"My, my, even the great Iceberg Sango has been melted by Sesshomaru." Miroku said with a smile. Sango belted him in the jaw and sent him flying.

"Next time try talking without groping me." Sango fumed. "Touch me again and your dead."

"Easy, easy." Kagome said helping Miroku up. She corrected the tumbled desks. Inuyasha watched the boy's had move toward Kagome's bottom and he interposed himself angrily.

"If your done..." He said.

"Uh, right." Miroku said smiling awkwardly. Kagome blinked, she missed the whole thing.

"Alright, let's go complain shall we?" Kagome said. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku for some reason he couldn't fathom followed her. She picked her way down the halls until they reached a small room with a little name plate on the door reading "Principal".

Inuyasha threw open the door and glared. There before them was a very human looking version of Naraku... the Naraku...

"You!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I see I have some visitors." Naraku smiled menacingly. "Whatever your request, the answer is no. Now leave, I have a meeting with the school staff."

As he spoke Kagura, walked in. She glared at them suspiciously. "Everyone is gathered. The packets about the shikon fund have been distributed.

"Thank you." Naraku turned to Inuyasha and the others. "Why are you still here, I have no time for you."

"What the hell is the shikon fund?" Inuyasha demanded.

"If you must know it is a fund started by the government to help aid troubled places. This year I applied for and received the fund." Naraku explained.

"Troubled places?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Indeed, like war zones, relief zones and what not." He smirked

"Then why the hell do you have it?" Inuyasha demanded.

"That is not your business, now leave." Naraku snapped. He looked at Sango. "Your brother is doing well?"

Sango scowled at him. He purposefully turned a picture on his desk that showed him with a sour faced Kohaku in front of a movie theatre. He pushed his way to the door.

"But we have a complaint!" Kagome stammered.

"And I could care less about it. You leave the workings of my school to me. Leave." Naraku said walking away.

Sango staggered to the picture of Naraku and Kohaku and slammed her fist into it. She whirled to Inuyasha. "That bastard, you were right, I believe every word of your stupid story! I want that man dead!"


	6. 6: Worst School Staff Ever

Naraku sat at the head of the table and looked out over the assembled staff. Sesshomaru sat furthest away from him with a dirty look on his face. Naraku didn't trust him. He would have to get rid of the man. Kanna was at his left, his oldest daughter and her sister Kagura stood at his side. They had taken over important roles in the management of the school after he became principal.

Goshinki the physical education teacher, Juromaru and his constant companion Kageromaru were the school disciplinary deans, Muso the English teacher, Akago the child prodigy that taught advanced English, Old Norse and Latin, Hakudoshi the Chemistry professor and Byakuya the History professor all sat around the table intently.

Onigumo and two other he could never recall their names were late. Not to mention the biology professor Hachi, the head of the history department Mushin and the other math teacher Jaken. There were other insignificant staff members absent as well. He would have to start without them.

"Please open the packets provided for you and look them over." Naraku said. He watched intently as each staff member looked over the packet.

"This is madness." Sesshomaru said. "I'll have no part in this." He stood up and stalked from the room. "You have insulted me deeply thinking I would even consider partaking in such a crime." He left promptly. The others shifted uncomfortably but seemed to like the idea.

Naraku would have to get rid of Sesshomaru now. There was no choice. He had seen everything.

"Now that you have all agreed, I must ask that you faithfully follow my orders as to avoid serious predicaments. Further, I may ask you to preform some tasks you find disagreeable. I will compensate you for your efforts when the time comes." Naraku said.

There were nods across the table. They were in it now and they knew there was no going back.

"Whatever you need we'll do." Goshinki said.

"I am glad." Naraku smiled. "It is a good day."


End file.
